Solid state light sources require a driver (also referred to as a driver circuit and/or a power supply) that converts incoming alternating current (AC) power to the proper DC voltage, and regulates the current flowing through the light sources during operation. The driver converts 120V (or other voltages) 60 Hz AC power to DC power required by the light sources, and protects the light sources from line-voltage fluctuations. Output current may be configured for different values for different applications, usually by way of jumpers or digital configuration.